Magician Chronicles 1: The Black Shadow
by KREIOS13
Summary: My name is Carter Kane. I along with my friends, have run away from home. We live on the run for four years, that is until we're caught and we have a choice. We could either, go to Hogwarts and be Dumbledore's pawns, or find an underwater kingdom and steal back the Elder wand from the Dark Lord and Set. We chose the latter, only problem is their's a traitor on our side...
1. The First Recording

Don't have the time to listen to this chapter? On my website is a link to the audio version of this chapter(check my profile for a link). BEWARE! You may have to blast your headphones to hear it!

H

A

R

R

Y

Okay. I guess I'll start off the story this time. My name is Harry James Potter and I'm eight years old. Well, I was eight years old. Let me tell you, I was FAR from innocent, even then. The day was July seventh, my birthday and I was excited. The day was also known as "The Boy-Who-Lived" day because my twin brother, Jason, was also born on that day.

Jason and I were only one year old when a man that goes by the name Voldy-wartz something or other, decided he wanted to kill my brother. He used a curse known today as the killing curse. It apparently reflected right off his head and killed the Dark Lord. Since that day, he's been known as "The-Boy-Who-Lived".

This birthday was different. No, I never got presents or had a party or got any sort of attention, but this birthday I got friends.

I've always had friends, but after bugging my *cough*parents, for four months straight, they could finally come over to my house and celebrate my birthday.

I only had two friends. I only needed two friends. We had been friends for years on end. John and Carter were my best friends in the whole world.

John was born to Sirius and May Black. Both of John's parents were now dead, so he lived in an orphanage with a mean caretaker who once tried to beat him for peeing on the caretaker's front lawn when John was three and wasn't potty trained.

Carter also lived there. He also had no parents. His dad had died in a "car" accident as the muggles would say. In reality, he died in a fight against Osiris and had lost his body to Osiris.

Carter also had a mum who was lost in a freak accident that involved her pushing her magic to the limit. No one knew if she survived, or if she died. This is why Carter never ever spoke of her. It was a locked topic.

Carter also had a sister. Sadie Kane. He had known her for a short three years of his life when Carter and Sadie were in an orphanage whilst the state decided where they would go before they were separated and were to never come in contact again. Sadie lived with their grandmother. Their grandmother absolutely loathed Carter. She hated him with all her guts. The only reason was because he looked like their father whom she hated and because he was black. Yup. That's right. She was racist.

No one ever spoke of Sadie because it was a painful memory to Carter. He hated having to think that he will never again see the smiling face that is his sister, or that he would never have a true family. All Carter had was a necklace to remember his dad, his mum, his sister, and the life he once had.

None of our lives were much better, my parents acted as if I never existed and barely ever fed me and when they did it was usually some sort of glop that they found in the fridge and needed to remove it. John and Carter

We were sick of it. All of it. All of them. We all wanted to run away. At the same time, we were all so scared of what the others would say if we suggested the idea. None of us planned on ever actually doing it or even telling anyone else. That is until, it happened.

I guess now is a time to tell you that I sleep in a cupboard while with Carter while all the Potters sleep in gigantic king sized rooms that are the size of six storey condos that they each get to themselves while I share my cupboard with Carter and John. Carter, John, and I all hated our last names because it tied us to our *cough*families. With that thought, we created our own last name, Niles. Yes, Harry, John, and Carter Niles.

We were all sitting around the fireplace in the basement. The basement was 20by20 feet long and was very packed and dusty and had just about no room. And we loved it. It was cozy. It was better than a cupboard.

"YOU LOT GET UP HER WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU DONE THIS TIME YOU DIRTY LITTLE PRATS?" Lily Potter had screeched at the top of her lungs.

"Uh-oh. We better run. I think she's serious this time. Come on, let's go" Carter had said as we all ran past all of the junk in the room and up the stairs and through the door at the top and into the Potter mansion living room.

"Yes, mother?" I spat bitterly. Mother. Psh, as if!

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU MUSKRATS DO TO OUR PRECIOUS LITTLE HERO?" she had shrieked back in response.

I had been confused. As far as I knew, none of us had done anything to the little prat. Even if we did what could we have done to make her this mad?

I looked over to Jason and saw he had a black eye. There was a giant metal cup in his hand. He had obviously done it to himself considering that and he was smirking at us.

Lily grabbed me by the wrist and did something no one, ever expected her to do. She picked up her hand and hit me hard right in the eye.

Everyone was staring wide-eyed. Lily Potter, had officially, beat her own son. In the confusion of it all, Carter grabbed me and pulled me all the way up the maze of stairs and into our broom closet.

We had all just stayed there. Stupidly. No one knew what to do. Exchanging looks, we all knew. Today was the day. The last straw.

We were running away.


	2. The Great Escape

**A/N: I just noticed, I use Google Docs to write this and the formatting doesn't come out when I copy and paste it. Does anyone know if there is a way to upload Google Docs to FF? Also, I changed the name and there is going to be more than one FF on this. Also, I re-made the Summary. AND, on my profile is a link to my Wattpad account where I posted the non-explicit version. Oh yeah, this chapter is about three pages long. Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Kane Chronicles, Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling have that pleasure.**

* * *

_C_

_A_

_R_

_T_

_E_

_R_

It's my turn to tell the story-Shut up Anna, you'll get your turn eventually-. So where did we leave off? Oh yes, we're in the broom closet upstairs.

It was the 24th of July and we were all packed. Harry and Carter's room-er, cupboard-had no window so we were sitting in Harry's parents biological parent's room.

No one spoke a single word. No one had to. We were all nervous to say the least. None of us had ever strayed far from home before and didn't know what to expect. We knew that we were wizards, well I was an Egyptian Magician, same thing really-shutup Harry, they're the same thing now be quiet. I didn't interrupt you did i?-.

I decided to take this time to check my supply bag and make sure I had everything ready. Okay, I had, a knife for fighting, six bottle of waters, four bags of Spicy Sweet Chili Doritos, and a map of Diagon Alley. At least, that's what the other's knew. I secretly had a picture of me, my mum, my dad, and Sadie all together, all those years ago.

We were all standing around a table and in the middle was a birthday cake that said, Happy second B-Day Carter!.

I woke up from my fantasy when Harry spoke, "So, is everyone ready?". We all nodded.

"Okay. We'll wait until midnight-go to the bathroom and get anything we've forgotten and then head downstairs and take one of the brooms down there and fly off. From there, we can head to the muggle world and get into Diagon Alley. We're going to need wands and Carter's going to need a sword, so we'll have to make Ollivander a stop. I've talked with him. He won't tell anyone where we're going and he's ordered a sword for Carter. In fact, the sword used to belong to his father. Carter. You're uncle Amos has a house we can stay at. He's completely against the people here too. He's just like us."

I was shocked beyond words. "I-I have family?"

"Not just family, rather nice family." Harry replied.

After that, no one spoke a single word afraid Carter would outburst. It wasn't until 45 minutes to twelve that someone spoke.

"Um guys. Why is there a-" Anna started.

"person moving down the hallway?" Jennifer finished.

"What? No one's suppose to moving down the hallway at this time of night! Who is it?" I asked.

Everyone looked over to Harry. After all it was his technical family. He should know better than any of us. That and considering he was the leader of our little "pack".

"No one is supposed to be up. This could be a major problem in our plans." Harry said then looked out of the little slit in the cupboard door. "Oh damn, it's Jason. I forgot, today's Friday, he always stays up on Friday because he has no school tomorrow!"

After a moment of silence, he spoke again, "Carter, call Ollivander, tell him we might be late. I have an escape plan."

Without hesitation, I picked up the iPhone 4 that the Potters had thrown away because the new iPhone 5 had come out and Jason wanted it and had no use for the old one. They were so rich they hadn't even disconnected the phone.

I dialed Ollivander's number and told him that we might be late and to hold out on all late-night customers who needed a new wand or a quick wand tune-up.

Hanging up, I looked out the tiny window we had carved out so we could actually breath while we were in there. I couldn't believe my eyes. There flew in the sky-high as the moon. A beautiful white dragon. Then it burned and shriveled up and turned into a ginormous black dragon coming straight for the window. It'd be here in three...two...one-

It was gone.

"Hey Carter, are you ok? You don't look so good." Jennifer said

"No, he's not. Carter just turned into a zombie and now he's gonna eat our brains! Duck!" John joked.

Everyone blinked. It'd been months since John ever actually said anything. Usually he just agreed with everything we said.

"Oh yeah, he's the zombie when you barely ever talk just stare at a wall!" Anna said.

"I think Anna's more of a zombie here. She's like a clone of Jennifer!" Madeleine stated matter-of-factly.

"Nu-uh!" she replied.

"Yu-uh!" Jennifer said.

And this went on and on for about fifteen minutes until Harry said, "Guys, this looks like trouble". He was looking out the slit and he wasn't really staring at who was there, but what was there.

There was a piece of parchment on the ground. Darkness literally surrounded it and then words started spewing from the paper.

**_BLACK, EMERALD, CRIMSON,GREEN, BROWN, AND BLONDE COME TOGETHER_**

**_ UNITING THOSE WHO HAVE BEEN SEPARATED_**

**_ AND USING THE FORCES OF THE GODS SHALL_**

**_ DEFEAT THE DARK LORD AND SET WHERE THEY HAVE MET_**

Just as quick as the words appeared, they disappeared. Everyone just stared wide-eyed. No one knew what to say or what to do. Just stare.

An hour had gone by like this. Staring. No one dared speak. No one had to. We all knew what that was. A prophecy. The question was, why was it here, who are these children spoken of in the prophecy, and how does it involve us?

It wasn't until I realized it was almost one in the morning that I broke the silence, "What are we waiting for?"

"Nothing I guess" Harry said and slowly creeped out the cupboard door and quietly moved down the creaking stairs and we all followed.

There it was. The door. On the other side lay the open world, no parents to tell us what to do or abuse us, no one, and I meant it, no one could make us do something as soon as we left. We just had to open the door.

To bad it wasn't going to be that easy.

Harry stepped forward when all of a sudden-

WHAM!

Something-or rather someone hit Harry hard in the face. It was Jason. And worse yet, he was smoking and drinking.

"Hey! Don't you dare hurt my friend!" Madeleine shouted furiously. She pulled out a crowbar from her back and wrapped one end around his foot and quickly tripped him.

He stood up. "Wha cha' think ya doin' blackey?"

Madeleine was white, but her last name was Black and she hated it. She grabbed the crowbar and hit him across the face.

Just like that, she pulled Harry up, and we ran for door.

We were free.


	3. Sabotage Preview

_AUTHORS NOTE:_

_Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated all week, but I had school and was too busy. I am now on Christmas vacation and plan on making one chapter a day(maybe not tomorrow because….personal business)_

_Enjoy,_

_Lacus_

_H_

_A_

_R_

_R_

_Y_

(Okay Carter, hand me the damn mic!). Now it's my turn to continue our marvelous adventure.

We had just escaped. I could feel the cool windy skies brushing up against my face. For the first time in years, I was outside. Free. Nothing to stop me from doing whatever the hell I want, whenever the hell I want. I had to keep pestering myself in my head to remember to stay on task. Get to Ollivander's, then Amos's, Get to Ollivander's, then Amos's, Get to Ollivander's, then Amos's. This was the plan that is, until Carter spoke:

"Um. Harry, I was wondering if we could make a quick stop at my grandma's before we head to Diagon Alley". Carter said anxiously.

This confused me considering Carter hated his grandma because she hated him because he was black. We all called her names that contained words normal eight-year olds shouldn't know, need to know, or say.

Carter walked closer to me. He walked nervously. I could tell. Something was bothering him, but I decided it best not to bring it up considering it would only add to our problems.

"Harry, I want to rescue my sister Sadie from my grandma. I know we don't have any time to waste, but I need this. I want to see her again" Carter whispered.

I thought Carter hated and resented his sister for never trying to find him or ever worrying about him. Great. Just another thing on my mind.

My thoughts were interrupted when I realized we were all standing around right outside the door that had once held us all imprisoned in hell not so long ago. It was complete silent. What was even more eerie was that everyone, even Carter, were staring just staring at me.

"What? You're all acting like I'm not wearing pants" I try to lighten the mood.

"Well, you're sorta the leader here, so you know, we thought you were going to lead us to Ollivander's" Madeleine said.

"Why am _I_ leader? What about Carter?" I asked a little too harsher than I had meant it to.

Before anyone could answer, several men in dark black cloaks and silver skeleton masks on their faces fell from the sky alongside several more men in purple cloaks and sand-colored masks.

"True. I guess we'll just have to kill you both then" the middle black cloaked man said as they all raised their wands and swords.

We had been ambushed.


	4. MAJOR Changes! Read!

**There has been MAJOR changes to the story! I'm going to delete all characters besides John, Harry, and Carter. Also, I'm going to make Carter have adoptive parents.**

**Don't worry! There going to meet some more characters along the way, but I realized I started with too many characters and didn't give them a good history.**

**With this new update, the new characters I add later on in to the story(some may be the same but I do plan on changing a few so sorry to all of those who liked the characters that will be deleted!)will have a thicker past and a better history.**

**One last thing, Harry hates his last name, Potter, and Carter hates his last name Kane, and John hates his last name Black, so they make their own last name. Harry doesn't change his middle name in this new update.**

**P.S. I changed it so Harry's mum hit him hard on the face and didn't stab him.**

**I strongly recommend re-reading the story!**


	5. Sabotage

_**H**_

_**A**_

_**R**_

_**R**_

_**Y**_

(Okay Carter, hand me the damn mic!). Now it's my turn to continue our marvelous adventure.

We had just escaped. I could feel the cool windy skies brushing up against my face. For the first time in years, I was outside. Free. Nothing to stop me from doing whatever the hell I want, whenever the hell I want. I had to keep pestering myself in my head to remember to stay on task. _Get to Ollivander's, then Amos's, Get to Ollivander's, then Amos's, Get to Ollivander's, then Amos's. _This was the plan that is, until Carter spoke:

"Um. Harry, I was wondering if we could make a quick stop at my grandma's before we head to Diagon Alley". Carter said anxiously.

This confused me considering Carter hated his grandma because she hated him because he was black. We all called her names that contained words normal eight-year olds shouldn't know, need to know, or say.

Carter walked closer to me. He walked nervously. I could tell. Something was bothering him, but I decided it best not to bring it up considering it would only add to our problems.

"Harry, I want to rescue my sister Sadie from my grandma. I know we don't have any time to waste, but I need this. I want to see her again" Carter whispered.

I thought Carter hated and resented his sister for never trying to find him or ever worrying about him. Great. Just another thing on my mind.

My thoughts were interrupted when I realized we were all standing around right outside the door that had once held us all imprisoned in hell not so long ago. It was complete silent. What was even more eerie was that everyone, even Carter, were staring just staring at me.

"What? You're all acting like I'm not wearing pants" I try to lighten the mood.

"Well, you're sorta the leader here, so you know, we thought you were going to lead us to Ollivander's" John said

"Why am I leader? What about Carter?" I asked a little too harsher than I had meant it to.

Before anyone could answer, several men in dark black cloaks and silver skeleton masks on their faces fell from the sky alongside several more men in purple cloaks and sand-colored masks.

"True. I guess we'll just have to kill you both then" the middle black cloaked man said as they all raised their wands and swords.

We had been ambushed.

How we survived, I have no idea, but we did. The middle black cloaked man and the purple cloaked man picked up their weapons and came charging us.

I managed to dodge the black cloaked man just barely but was struck full force right in the chest by the purple cloaked man and in the chest leaving a nasty red gushing cut.

I could only see red blurs. What appeared to be Carter was holding off the purple cloaked man by using his knife while what was possibly John fending off the black cloaked man by waiting last minute for an attack and jumping to the side.

Meanwhile, the other cloaked men grabbed me by the arms and began to drag me far away from the raging battle with sparks flying everywhere. By the time Carter and John noticed I was missing, I was too far away for them to reach me.

Before I knew it, the battle scene disappeared. I felt like I was being squeezed through a very small and narrow tunnel.

The room around me was as different from the battle scene as it could be, but it looked like it once held many battles. The room was dark and dirty with blood stained all over the walls. I did a double take and noticed there were bars where I was facing. They were planning to throw me into some sort of jail.

I could barely move from the lack of blood let alone fight. I was lifted by my arms and thrown straight at a wall. I heard the iron doors slam shut.

On the wall next to me were carved words,

_YOU CANNOT TRUST ONE_

I didn't know who these people were or why they wanted me, but one thing was for sure.

I had been captured by the enemy.


End file.
